Insomnia
by Lulu-ichigo
Summary: He sits there in the gloom, wishing his dreams would be pleasant the next time he closes his eyes. please RxR. thank you. anonymous reviews are accepted.


Disclaimer: the standard disclaimer applies here.

A/N: this is my first Naruto fic here. Last summer, I wasn't sleeping to well. I keep waking up too early in the morning - usually about two or three am. Anyway, this one is kinda based on my experience.

He wasn't getting any sleep.

Back when he was in Orochimaru's care, he slept like a rock. But before, things were simpler.

He made sure he had all the strength he needed for tomorrow. His mind was set on one thing and one goal.

But things are different now.

He thinks about things more than ever, considering every choice he has.

But that wasn't the one keeping him awake.

He closes his eyes hoping to get some sleep. A cool breeze went past him, making him relax. It was a good thing that he opened the windows a while ago. He took slow, deep breaths, conditioning himself to rest. From a distance he heard the gentle swaying of the trees, making a light sound, reminding him of a place he strongly wanted to forget.

"Sasuke."

He recognizes the voice but chooses to react. He kept his eyes shut. Its just another dream. And by now, he knew what his dreams were always about.

"Hey! Don't ignore me!"

His voice made him absentmindedly open his eyes.

And he saw him there. The blond youth with cerulean eyes, frowning at him, annoyed.

"Geez! What are you doing, spacing out on me like that?"

He didn't reply. He admired how real he appeared to him; how finely made his imagination recreated his best friend.

Naruto sat in front of him, scratching his head.

"I'm going nuts! Man, Kakashi-sensei still isn't here! It's been what – thirty minutes? Tch, he's so dead when he gets here!"

"Would you keep it down?" Sakura said. "Complaining won't make sensei come earlier, you know."

Sasuke turned his head toward the rosy headed girl. Even she is here.

"But Sakura-chan…" Naruto insisted. "He does this to us every single time!"

"I know!" Sakura snapped. "But your babbling only makes it worse!"

The scene was so nostalgic to him. It made him remember the memories he chose to abandon forever. He remembered how things were back at home, how his friends made him feel so warm and at peace.

He knew that when you have ties with people, you bear the responsibility to love them. You have to worry and protect them. It was easier not to do that. That's why he discarded his ties with them. So he wondered.

"Hey guys. Sorry I'm late. I saw a black cat on the street while was walking – "

"You used that excuse a dozen of times already!"

"Why don't you think of something much more acceptable, huh? Kakashi-sensei."

He wondered why he missed them so much now.

"I'm sorry."

He blinked. In an instant, his team mates and his teacher disappeared.

"I couldn't keep my promise till the end."

He knew whose voice that belonged to. He knew too well.

"You did Nii-san," Sasuke replied with a smile. "I should be the one who is sorry."

"Don't say that," his older brother smiled lightly. "You haven't done anything wrong." He put a hand on Sasuke's head. "It's alright. Its going to be all right."

He closed his eyes. He had lost count on how many times he wanted to hear his brother's warm voice again, how he wanted to hear him say that things are going to be fine.

"Yes." Sasuke replied, clutching his brother's hand. "It is."

He wanted to believe in those words even though he knew it will never be true. He wanted to linger on that thought, because the next time he opens his eyes, things will be real again.

And reality isn't always kind like this.

A sob came out of his lips, and before he knew it, he was awake. He sat up and noticed the moisture in his eyes. He wiped them away.

Being unable to sleep means the body is unable to fix itself. It means the mind is not given the time to rest.

But there's nothing let to fix in himself. Time is too precious to spend in resting.

He sits there in the gloom, wishing his dreams would be pleasant the next time he closes his eyes.

A/N: Based on his personality, I was thinking that a guy like Sasuke wouldn't think of such things like Konoha and his friends, although though I hope he did. His brother's death affected him so much to the point that he became a psychotic avenger. That's one of the reasons that I began to kinda hate the Naruto series, (and the fact that Kishimoto-sama makes it look like Sasuke and Naruto are gay,) because somehow it didn't make sense. Every human has the tendency to long for comrades whether it may be known or not known to them. I know its just fiction, but even fiction has to make sense, somehow. Anyway, everything you write in the reviews is very much appreciated. Thank you.


End file.
